The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Buddleia plant, botanically known as Buddleia hybrid Franch., commonly known as butterfly-bush, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘PIIBD-II’. ‘PIIBD-II’ is grown primarily as an ornamental for landscape use and for use as a potted plant.
‘PIIBD-II’ originated from an open-pollination of the cultivar ‘Miss Ruby’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 19,950) growing in Watkinsville, Ga. in 2010. The cultivar ‘PIIBD-II’ originated and was selected in a cultivated environment in Watkinsville, Ga. from the progeny of this open-pollination by continued evaluation for growth habit, foliage and flower characteristics.
Asexual reproduction of ‘PIIBD-II’ by stem cuttings in Watkinsville, Ga. since 2011 has shown that all the unique features of this new Buddleia, as herein described, are stable and reproduced true-to-type through successive generations of such asexual propagation.